


This Time

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding Kink, F/M, Knotting, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Smut, explicit - Freeform, omega!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 02:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10376103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: This was half a request and half a need to please my lady, @oriona75. Pure A/B/O smutty pornographic lovefest. Breeding kink, possessiveness, knotting, fast, hard, sexy banging, with added belly bulge and dirty talk.





	

 

“Sam?” You called, tiptoeing through the bunker, relishing the feel of the cold floor against your overheated skin. Every nerve ending in your body was on fire, and there was only one thing that could quell the rising need in your belly. “Sam?”

Stepping into the library, you slid one hand up the wide door frame, peering around to make sure Dean wasn’t about. The elder Winchester had said that he would be out for the evening, which was why you were taking the chance on walking the corridors of the bunker buck-ass naked.

The younger Winchester was sitting at the table, his back to you as he read from an old book. His head jerked up as you leaned into the room, almost swinging on the door frame. Before you could call his name again, his entire body was out of the chair and facing in your direction, every Alpha instinct telling him what you wanted him to scent.

“Need you, Alpha,” you purred, stepping into the room, letting him see the full length of your naked body, covered in a thin sheen of sweat that always accompanied the start of your heat. Sam growled low under his breath, stalking towards you.

You squeaked as his big hands closed around your bare hips, his mouth slamming onto yours, almost forcing you backwards with the strength behind it. The doorframe was at your back, and Sam pushed you against it, forcing his thick thigh between your bare legs, feeling your slick coat his skin.

“You smell fucking amazing,” he ground out, breaking away from your lips for a few seconds, before claiming them again. You moaned against him, feeling his fingers graze up along your torso, cupping your swollen, tender breasts.

“Sam,” you gasped, pulling your mouth away, looking into his darkened eyes. “Want you to fuck me. Fuck a baby into me, Alpha. Want your cock -” you paused, nipping at his lower lip, your eyes rolling a little as his thigh pressed into you harder. “- now.”

Sam made that snarling noise, his lip curling as he thrust his tongue into your mouth, hoisting you up around his waist. The cool metal buckle of his belt pressed into your slit, rubbing against the sensitive flesh as he carried you through the halls of the bunker to your shared bedroom. With ease, he kicked the bedroom door shut, unable to stop himself from slamming you into the nearest wall.

“Fucking beautiful,” he grunted, letting your legs fall back to the floor, craning his neck to keep kissing you in between little growls and snarls. You bared your neck to him, whining as he bite you hard, sucking your skin between his teeth, not stopping until the skin turned bright purple and black. Curling your fingers, you raked your nails down his chest over his shirt, satisfied with the noise he made as you did. “On the bed, little Omega. Present yourself. Wanna see that pretty pussy all ready to be filled up with my cock.”

He pulled away, dragging his shirt over his head, almost immediately going for his belt as you moved past him to the bed, climbing on knees first, bending over to stick your ass in the air and present yourself. Sam grinned at the sight, rushing to get his pants down and his boots off. 

“Alpha,” you whimpered, wiggling your butt. “Please…”

Your Alpha chuckled, stepping close to you, fisting his cock in one hand as the other landed on your ass with a snapping sound. You yelped, wiggling again, and Sam growled. “Want me to breed your little pussy good, huh Omega?” The nod you gave was almost desperate, and Sam leaned over you, sliding one hand up along your spine, his fingers spreading through your hair to grab hold of it. At the first tug, you obeyed his pull, getting up to your knees, feeling Sam grab hold of your hip with the other. His cock was hard, jutting into your ass as he twisted your head to get at your neck. His teeth scraped over the skin, his hips rolling against you, rutting his cock along the crack of your ass.

“Sam,” you whispered, breathlessly, not able to move much, and loving every second of it. He made a displeased noise, tightening his hold on your hair a little more, and you corrected yourself. “Alpha.”

“That’s right, sweetheart. You’re mine,” he snarled, his hand slipping from your hip around to cup your mound. “This is mine,” he added, dipping his fingers between your folds to tease at your clit. “Want my thick Alpha cock, baby? Want my knot splitting you open?” He pressed in closer, rotating his hips to slide his cock between your parted thighs, coating himself in your slick. “Want my pups rounding out your belly?”

You cried out as he flicked your clit with one finger, adding to the already burning desire in your core. “Fuck, Alpha, yes, please!”

Sam growled, pushing you forward and releasing his hold on you for a second, allowing you to regain your balance. You propped yourself up on your hands, looking over your shoulder as your powerful Alpha pumped his cock with one hand, his other moving your ass to position you where he wanted you. Slowly, he rubbed the tip of his dick against you, pushing in slowly and making you moan low and hard.

“That’s it, sweetheart,” he groaned, relishing each inch sinking into your warmth. “Take everything I’ve got for you.”

You nodded desperately, having to restrain yourself from pushing back onto him, your pussy walls twitching around his thick cock as it opened you up. Sam didn’t stop until the tip of his cock was nestled against the entrance to your womb, almost feeling like he’d rip through that too. He leaned over you, pressed his pelvis to your ass, his hand slipping round under your belly.

A chuckle left him, and he pulled his hand away, only to grab yours and press it to the same place. You gasped as he thrust his hips a little, and his cock bulged out the tender flesh at the bottom of your belly.

“Do you know how fucking sexy that is? Knowing my cock is so big, knowing it stuffs you so well, that your tummy bulges out like that? Fuck, I could blow my load in you right now, fill you up with my spunk. You’re fertile right now, huh?” You nodded, panting for breath as his cock twitched inside you, feeling the slight movement against your hand. Sam continued to purr in your ear, his hips slowly starting to grind against you. “Just imagine how good that’s gonna feel, my pups filling you up, making you rounder, making your tits heavy. You’re gonna be so beautiful, baby. And I’m gonna fuck you over and over, every day.”

He released his hold on your hand, but you left it there, mesmerised by the feel of his cock pushing into you. Sam leaned back, looking down to watch as he slowly fed his dick into you over and over, making you whine and arch your back.

“Keep your hand there, Omega. Want you to feel how hard my cock is pounding into you. Gonna keep breeding you until you’re full to the brim.” He smirked as he started to pick up the pace, your entire body quivering around his dick. His hands held onto your ass, fingertips digging in hard enough to leave marks behind.

“Sam, I’m close,” you mewled in between pants, unable to stop yourself from backing up onto him, making his thrusts all that more powerful. Sam slapped your ass, his hips snapping back and forth without stopping. “Wanna feel you, Alpha, wanna feel you come inside me.”

“Oh fuck,” Sam practically roared, dragging you backwards, and you felt his knot start to swell against your flesh. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” His fingers were clawing at your ass now, and the pain added to the pleasure, pushing you over the edge into oblivion. “Gonna knot you, Omega. Fucking take it,” he snarled, giving one hard thrust to force his knot into your spasming cunt. Come pumped out of him into you, filling you up, and he lost his balance, collapsing onto the bed, managing to avoid dropping his weight onto you.

Both of you panted hard, Sam’s big arms coming around your waist to pull you into his embrace, and he nuzzled the back of your neck, nipping at the soft skin below your hairline.

“I love you,” he purred, and you smiled, closing your eyes to enjoy his gentle touch. “More than anything. And I really hope that this time…” he trailed off, his hand rubbing over your tummy. You nodded, snuggling back into him, covering his hand with yours.

“Maybe this time,” you replied, knowing that your heat would last for days, and Sam would ensure that this time was  _ the _ time.


End file.
